


nightmare

by vandoorne



Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Creampie, Demon Sex, Fuck Or Die, Incest, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Torture, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Sibling Incest, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-07-23 06:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20003980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vandoorne/pseuds/vandoorne
Summary: thomas fucks harry while he's asleep. not because he wants to, no. harry's been attacked by a demon. if he doesn't finish what the demon started, harry might possibly die.





	nightmare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scorpiod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiod/gifts).



> tagged as noncon because of the fuck or die scenario.

Thomas is doing this for Harry. Not because he _wants_ to. No, it's because he _has_ to.

See, it's one thing to fight alongside your half-brother against a pesky demon, but another to wake up in the middle of the night only to realise that something must have tagged along with them, gotten invited in to Harry's flat and had then proceeded to attack Harry in his sleep. Conveniently forgetting about Thomas, or maybe Thomas would have been its next target. It's easy to let your guard down, Thomas supposes, when you live with Harry. Everything is constantly fortified, no real danger can come too close. If anything, Harry would be there to take it down. But this? Never did Thomas ever imagine that he would have to banish a... Sex demon, he supposes. It had appeared like a fog over Harry, pinning Harry down on his bed, and fuck, those _noises_ that Harry had been making. Some part of Thomas is ashamed to admit that it had been rather arousing, which, come on, would be rather fucked up, right? Harry is his _brother_ for fuck's sake. He's not supposed to be turned on. That's like looking at Lara and thinking he'd tap that. Yeah, no, that's gross. She's attractive, yes, but they're _related_. Nope.

But maybe it's the sex demon. Still having lingering effects even after Thomas makes quick work of it, because oh, Harry has his hands fisted in his sheets, naked save for the t-shirt he has on, pushed up all the way to reveal his nipples, swollen and red from abuse. His cock is hard, leaking against his stomach, his thighs are splayed and _oh_. The demon _had_ been fucking Harry after all. Thomas doesn't want to imagine it, he had not been able to see much from the swirling cloud above Harry when he had intervened. The demon's form had been unclear to him, but from how Harry is reacting now, on the bed? It isn't too hard to imagine the demon fucking Harry, pushing its thick cock into Harry's tight asshole, toying with Harry's nipples again and again, making Harry's cock leak pre-come over his stomach. And now, even with the demon banished, nothing is changing, to Thomas's dismay. Harry remains in his current position, asshole twitching, desperate to be filled again by cock.

Harry's eyes are closed. Thomas stares at him, mouth dry. Right, he could try to wake Harry. Ignoring the erection in his sweat pants, he shakes Harry by his shoulders, lightly slapping his cheeks. 'Harry,' he says, voice urgent. 'Wake up. Come on, the demon is gone now. Wake up.'

Harry does not respond. His skin is like fire under Thomas' touch, but it doesn't burn. Right, probably because the last... Entity to have lain with Harry was that demon. Fuck. It takes all of Thomas's self-control to move away, get a basin of water to splash it over Harry's face in an attempt to rouse him, to no avail. Harry remains locked in this state, not stirring. If anything, there are noises of desperation leaving his lips now. A low whine, hips jerking forward.

So Thomas does what any good older brother would do when his younger brother has been attacked by a sex demon. If Harry isn't going to wake up from this, maybe it's because he's still stuck where the demon had left him. Maybe... Whatever it was has to be seen to its end in order for Harry to wake up. Thomas positions himself between Harry's legs, reaching between them to find that Harry has already been slicked up by the demon. He presses the tip of his cock to Harry's asshole and Harry moves, like he's trying to fuck himself on Thomas's cock.

Harry cries out as Thomas fucks him. When Thomas leans in, flicking his tongue over one of Harry's nipples, that's all it takes for Harry to come all over himself. Some of it gets on his shirt, his face, his lips. Thomas groans, watching Harry's tongue dart out to taste himself. He stills, waiting to see if Harry would wake up after orgasm, but it doesn't happen. Instead, miraculously, Harry's cock stirs again. Thomas supposes that refractory periods are not a thing when it comes to being under the thrall of a sex demon, and as much as Thomas shouldn't feel this way, he cannot help but think that fuck, this is insanely hot. The fact that Harry came without his cock being touched, that all it took was having his ass pounded and nipples played with? Amazing. And then it flares up again, the thought that Harry is his brother, and Thomas pushes it down. Pushes it down alongside the desire to feed because fuck, forget that Harry is his brother. _Feeding_ from Harry, now? When he's vulnerable and so fucking delectable like this? That would be just wrong. The sex would be forgivable, under duress, but not feeding.

Harry groans, clenching down on Thomas's cock. His hands do not leave the bedsheets, his eyes are still closed, but it's obvious that he wants Thomas to do more than just fill his ass. So Thomas obliges. As much as Thomas wants to get this over and done with quickly, he cannot help but wonder, just how much does Harry really need to be able to wake up?

As it turns out, Harry needs _a lot_. It takes every bit of Thomas's self-control not to feed, and not to come too. Thomas is pretty certain that if he doesn't hold out, he wouldn't be able to control himself later on after his orgasm. All rational thought would leave him, especially with how pliant and needy Harry is beneath him. Harry comes over and over, without his cock being touched, until all that leaves his cock is clear fluid. Harry is whimpering now as Thomas continues to fuck him, deliberately stimulating his prostate. Thomas doesn't think he'll be able to hold out any longer, and as if Harry had known, he clenches down on Thomas's cock, as if he's trying to milk him. And that's all it takes for Thomas to come, shooting his load inside Harry, filling him up.

After what feels like an eternity, Thomas rolls over on the bed to look at Harry. He shakes Harry by his shoulders, and hisses when he feels the biting pain on his palms when they come into contact with Harry's bare skin.

'T-Thomas?' Harry slurs. He struggles to open his eyes, struggles to move, to no avail.

'Shh, just rest,' Thomas says. His tongue feels thick in his mouth. 'Demon attack. We'll talk in the morning.'

Harry makes an incoherent noise, but he stops attempting to move, letting Thomas soothe him.

Thomas looks at his hands and swallows hard. They've been burnt _after_ he fucked Harry.

Oh, _fuck_.

**Author's Note:**

> tysm I for looking through this!


End file.
